


Crush Them

by storytime



Series: Thea and Felicity [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blackjack, Felicity counts cards, Felicity kicks ass and takes names, Oliver's friends are creeps, one of them calls her Oliver's secretary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is counting cards while playing Blackjack with some of Oliver's pre-Island "friends". One of them calls her Oliver's secretary and nothing can save them from Felicity's wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush Them

Watching Felicity count cards is amazing, Thea’s never been very good at blackjack but Felicity is excellent at it.She’s currently kicking the butt of every “friend” Oliver had before the Gambit went down. Thea doesn’t like many of them, she misses Tommy and almost all of guys at the table have either look at her for longer than they should have, have a reputation for being sleazy or just have the word _creep_ stamped on their foreheads. It’s why Thea is taking particular delight in watching her best friend absolutely destroy them all.

 

“How are you so good at this?” Alex Rudd throws his cards down in disgust.

“It’s unnatural.” Brent Miller agrees.

“Felicity grew up in Vegas.” Oliver smirks.

Felicity takes a sip of her drink. “I’ve been playing blackjack for as long as I’ve been able to understand what all the numbers and pictures meant on the cards.”

Eric Lishman whistles. “We should take you back to Vegas.”

Thea can see Felicity fidget and jumps in to save her. “Vegas is so overrated, I’m taking Lissy to Monte Carlo.”

“And rob all the unfortunate people of their money? I’d pay to see that.” Oliver smiles.

“I know it doesn’t matter to you Queen,” Alex huffs, “because she’s your secretary and all but we’re not as okay with you about losing thousands of dollars to a blonde. ”

Felicity scowls. “Okay I was totally going to go easy on you and maybe even give you back your money but now that is so not happening. Oliver can I borrow some money to raise the stakes?”

“I’ll back you Lissy.” Thea throws Felicity her purse. “Crush them.”

 

Raisa offers Thea a bowl of popcorn and she takes it gratefully, munching as she watches Felicity slip off her panda flats and adjusts to sit more comfortably in her chair. Alex made the mistake of calling Felicity the S word and Thea knows Felicity is going to hold no prisoners. Her brother seems to know it too because he makes a carefully crafted comment about their egos when of one them mutters about pulling out of the game. They all straighten up obviously ready to prove their manhood by not withdrawing from the game. Thea wants to giggle and she can tell Oliver is enjoying this just as much as she is.

It takes Felicity an hour to clean everyone out and Thea understands now why Oliver had been so agreeable to their mother’s request to invite them all over. Thea knows Oliver doesn’t like any of them and after being utterly decimated by Felicity, none of them will be keen to see Oliver any time soon. It’s a cunning plan, not one Thea had expected of her brother. 

It’s late when they all prepare to leave and Thea can’t help but wave them goodbye cheerfully with Felicity who glibly tells them she can’t wait to see them again. One of them almost trips over the side of his car. It’s beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> my official tumblr account for my writing: http://storytimeao3.tumblr.com


End file.
